


She's changed and I hate it

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I should do more drabbles, So much angst, angsty, maybe I'll do more drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: She had seen Adora wear her Horde outfit in battle before and even though she had been fighting against the Horde, Catra had always wondered if Adora wore it because she missed the Horde…or if she was mocking them.But now…she was a warrior of Brightmoon, not the same girl she grew up with.Not the same girl she fell in love with.A complete stranger to her.The enemy of the Horde.





	She's changed and I hate it

**Author's Note:**

> I really would love to see Adora get Brightmoon armor or some sort of Brightmoon uniform when she fights against the Horde in season two (not as She-ra but as her normal self). She’s still wearing her Horde outfit and I can only imagine the pain when Catra sees her in Brightmoon uniform on the battlefield. 
> 
> I mean going from wearing the Horde uniform and wearing the force captain badge to Brightmoon armor….holy fuck that would kill me.
> 
> So this drabble happened! Enjoy!

The dust cleared and the ringing in Catra’s ears was still present. 

Nonetheless, she grinned.

She had finally worn She-ra down enough to get her to detransform. The rest of the mission would be a piece of cake. Kidnap Adora, take her back to the Horde, imprison her and take over Brightmoon.

Easy.

She walked towards Adora, the blonde’s face one of pain as she tried to get up off the ground, but her body wasn’t cooperating.

“I told you Adora, I _win_ and you lose-”

Catra stopped, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the outfit Adora was wearing. The usual Horde uniform had been replaced by a suit of purple and blue.The dark blue pants, lilac vest and violet jacket with the golden Brightmoon insignia sewn on it made Catra want to scream.

She had seen Adora wear her Horde outfit in battle before and even though she had been fighting against the Horde, Catra had always wondered if Adora wore it because she missed the Horde…or if she was mocking them.

But now…she was a warrior of Brightmoon, not the same girl she grew up with.

Not the same girl she fell in love with.

A complete stranger to her.

The enemy of the Horde.

“Wow…you really are one of _them_ ,” she spat and Adora winced at the words.

“Yeah, and you are fighting for the wrong side!” Adora gasped.

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Catra lunged at the blonde and pinned her to the ground, her eyes filled with rage.

“You left _me_. This is _your_ fault. You brought this on _yourself_. And now…”

Catra flipped Adora over onto her stomach and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at the carnage around them.

The Princess Alliance was fighting hard against the Horde and there were explosions everywhere. Adora was sure she heard Perfuma scream and every muscle in her body protested in pain. A loud boom echoed the area and she struggled in the feline’s grip.

Catra’s free hand found the Brightmoon insignia and ripped it off the jacket, the fabric tearing loudly. Adora watched with wide eyes as the insignia dropped to the ground.

“All your friends are going to suffer, Adora…and it will be all on _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
